This invention relates generally to load binders, and more particularly to load binders with increased reliability and improved manufacturability.
There are a number of print art patents that show load binders. For examples, the assignee of this present invention and application has previously obtained a number of patents related to the construction and application of load binders or load binding devices. Such patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,418,008, 2,512,491, 2,500,488, and 2,422,001. Essentially, such binders are constructed and fabricated with an elongated lever that is pivotally mounted to a clevis, with the lever and clevis each having a fastening number, such as a hook for securement either directly to a load or to binding or tie down means such as a rope or a chain that is used for securement of a load. These devices are used extensively, particularly by the trucking industry and the like, for securement of loads which are being transported over long distances.
Various of the prior art load binders have had a swivel bolt secured either directly or indirectly to each of the lever and clevis. These swivel bolts have heretofore been formed as an integral piece with a shaft extending through corresponding openings in retaining members associated with the lever and the clevis, respectively. Once the shaft was inserted through the opening in the retaining member, the end of the shaft was peened to form a head on the swivel bolt to retain the swivel bolt in the retaining member. The swivel bolt heads formed in this manner have proved to be relatively weak and subject to breakage in use. Once the head breaks off one of the swivel bolts, the entire load binder separates at that point, with potentially disastrous results.